


Детский сад

by Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Sex Toys, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: У Стива и Баки не было ничего, времени не хватило, постеснялись - что угодно, но их всегда друг к другу тянуло больше, чем они были готовы признаться даже сами себе. Брок бисексуал, но на суперов никогда таким взглядом не смотрел - да, красивые мужики, но не более того. И вообще - начальство, субординация, все прочее.Без Гидры или после Гидры - но на момент начала текста Баки в здравом уме и крепкой памяти, работает вместе с Мстителями.И что-то происходит. Что именно - на откуп автора. Стали они женщинами, животными, демонами, ангелами, инопланетянами, кем-то еще, забыли все или получили ложную память, что угодно, что придет автору в голову. Только без комы и прочих страдашек, пожалуйста, но можно с юмором. Главное условие - все изменения должны быть обратимыми.И Броку по какой-то причине приходится (или он сам вызывается) за ними в таком состоянии ухаживать. И параллельно вместе со всеми искать выход, чтобы все вернуть на круги своя.В процессе он привыкает/проникается характерами/испытывает влечение - и когда суперы возвращаются, все трое понимают, что отношения между ними стали другими - более доверительными, более теплыми, более близкими - с вытекающим из этого ХЭ для тройки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 62





	Детский сад

– Назад! Все в джет! – раздается в наушнике крик Стива.

Брок от неожиданности и какого-то неприятного предощущения замирает на месте, пока бойцы СТРАЙКа бегут мимо него, прислушивается – Баки тихо ругается на всех известных ему языках.

– Баки! – кричит Стив каким-то слишком звонким и ломким голосом, а потом наушник взрывается детским плачем.

Откуда здесь младенцы, ошалело думает Брок, пятой точкой чувствуя, что готовиться к пиздецу уже поздно – теперь только разгребать.

– Брок? – Джек тоже, кажется, понимает не больше, чем он сам.

– Всем в джет, – повторяет Брок приказ Капитана. – И если я велю валить, вы в ту же секунду запускаете двигатель и валите, ясно?

Джек молчит несколько секунд, а потом вздыхает:

– Принято, командир. 

Брок осторожно идет в ту сторону, где, по его расчетам, должны находиться Бессмертные, как Роджерса и Барнса за глаза называют его бойцы.

– Кэп? Солдат? – Детский плач, ставший тише, снова оглушает.

Брок выглядывает из-за полуразрушенного здания одной из лабораторий Гидры, зачистку которой они завершали, когда раздался крик Стива, и, опустив автомат, выходит на открытую площадку, которая когда-то, видимо, была парковкой.

– Роджерс?.. Барнс?..

На асфальте, недалеко от догорающего автомобиля, лежат костюмы Капитана Америки и Зимнего Солдата, щит, оружие и рука, но не это заставляет Брока хрипло материться – из одежды выпутываются два ребенка, каждый не старше двух лет, оба зареванные и совершенно голые. Под пронизывающим осенним ветром и моросящим дождем.

– Джек, я отключаюсь, а ты стрелой летишь ко мне, к главному входу в лабораторию. Один. Остальные остаются на месте. И прихвати пару термопледов, – скороговоркой говорит Брок и вырубает гарнитуру. 

Осторожно подходит ближе, осматривается, молча вынимает из ушей мальчишек слишком большие и неудобные для них наушники и тоже отключает.

– Стив? Баки? 

Дети, размазывая кулачками по щекам слезы, кивают и бросаются друг к другу. Брок, нервно сглатывая, видит, что у Баки вместо левой ручки маленькая розовая культя.

– Память и мыслительные способности, как я понимаю, у вас пока сохраняются? – уточняет Брок, присаживаясь рядом с ними на корточки.

Стив угукает и что-то лепечет, но, похоже, понимает его только Баки.

– Та-а-ак, – Брок еще раз быстро оглядывается по сторонам, но не находит ничего, что могло бы вызвать излучение и превратить и его тоже в пускающего слюни младенца. – Если кто вам и поможет, так это Старк и Беннер.

Баки вдруг снова начинает рыдать, и Брок успевает заметить, как у Стива тоже трясется нижняя губа.

– Господи, – выдыхает Джек у него над ухом, – это что – Бессмертные?

– Они самые, с их пока еще идеальной памятью и улучшенным слухом.

– И с детской психикой, – ворчит Джек, набрасывая на плечи детей покрывала. – Чем ты уже умудрился их напугать?

– Лабораториями Старка, – честно признается Брок и аккуратно сгребает малышей на руки.

Они тут же вцепляются пальчиками в его форму и замирают, только всхлипывают потихоньку.

– Собери одежду и оружие, Джек, пора отсюда валить.

***

В джете все молчат, только глаза округляют от удивления, когда Брок сообщает, кто перед ними, и осторожно усаживает детей в кресло. Одно на двоих, потому что расцепляться они категорически отказываются.

Джет мягко стартует, Брок по очереди поит Стива и Баки, придерживая бутылку с водой, чтобы они не облились.

– Я все понимаю, Барнс, но это... Это придется сделать, если, конечно, вы не хотите заново расти, ходить в школу и все прочее, – как можно мягче произносит Брок, пытаясь обращаться с ними... ну, как с детьми, да.

Малыши переглядываются, что-то друг другу говорят, снова страдальчески сводят брови.

– Нет, пожалуйста, только не это, – почти стонет он, когда они в очередной раз заходятся плачем.

– Терпи, Брок. – Вновь подошедший Джек сжимает его плечо. – Дети так реагируют на любой дискомфорт. Может, они сами и хотели бы иначе, но... – он разводит руками и садится на пол перед креслом.

– Помните, что произошло, прежде чем вы помолодели? – спрашивает он, и Брок не скрывает удивления – никто в отряде за все время службы не слышал таких интонаций от обычно сурового и немногословного Джека.

Стив и Баки наперебой что-то ему рассказывают, Брок выхватывает только отдельные слова.

– Зеленый, громко, леденец? О чем они вообще, черт возьми?

– Командир, не при детях же! – с наигранным возмущением говорит Мэй, наблюдающая за ними с соседнего кресла.

Дети заливаются веселым смехом, вызывая ответную улыбку.

Брок качает головой и мысленно матерится. Джек насмешливо смотрит на него:

– Ни взрывов, ни лучей, по крайней мере, заметных глазу, ни звуковой волны, ничего не было, единственное что – на мгновение словно изменилась температура воздуха, как будто под горячую струю кондиционера попали, и буквально через минуту стали детьми, только несколько шагов успели сделать, – переводит он с детского на понятный.

Брок хлопает его по спине: 

– Все-таки есть и польза от того, что ты трижды папа, – по-доброму подшучивает он.

– Они просят никому ничего не сообщать – особенно Фьюри, – добавляет Джек и распаковывает два зерновых батончика. – Не лучшая еда, но они проголодались, – пожимает он плечами.

***

Тони замирает, когда видит Брока с закутанными в пледы спящими детьми на руках.

– Мда, я до последней минуты был уверен, что это все – какая-то ваша дурацкая шутка, – выдавливает он наконец.

– Проверяйте на облучение, – тихо говорит Брок, – а то, если проснутся, снова могут устроить концерт. Очень уж они не хотят в твои лаборатории.

Брюс мягко улыбается, помогает устроить Стива и Баки на кушетках, обкладывает их срочно принесенными подушками, проверяет всеми возможными приборами, только в томограф не закатывает, чтобы не проснулись от шума.

– Не могу уловить, – расстроенно сознается он. – Слишком слабое остаточное излучение, даже не могу сказать, обратим ли процесс.

Тони, что-то быстро меняя на голографическом экране, только согласно кивает.

– Нужна информация от источника, – заявляет он. – Единственное, что я сейчас могу сказать – их мозг работает, конечно, с невероятной скоростью, как и у всех младенцев, но вот память устроена иначе. Дети накапливают знания, сразу же перерабатывая их в опыт, грубо говоря. Так что все их воспоминания через неделю сами собой сотрутся. 

– И они станут просто детьми, – глухо заканчивает за него Брок.

– Именно, – Тони смотрит на спящих с легко читаемой жалостью. – Они забудут, кто они такие. Так что у нас, если мы хотим их вернуть, мало времени. А я в данной ситуации просто техник, про память только что вычитал в интернете. И тебе не помешает, папаша.

Брок не успевает съязвить в ответ – Брюс прикасается к руке Стива, пытаясь взять кровь на анализ, и предсказуемо будит его. Через минуту лаборатория оглашается двойным детским плачем.

Броку приходится по одному усадить их к себе на колени и придержать, когда Брюс все-таки берет у них кровь, извиняясь и успокаивая.

– Это все, конечно, интересно, – задумчиво говорит Тони, когда снова становится тихо. – Кинем жребий, кто полезет в дебри сайтов с детской одеждой?

***

Джек привозит одежду, оставшуюся от собственных детей, кучу игрушек, кружки-непроливайки, два горшка и еще целую сумку всяких мелочей, очень нужных – по мнению его жены. И отдельно протягивает пачку памперсов, за которыми специально заехал в торговый центр.

– Ночью будет спокойнее, – уверяет он. 

– Может, позвоним Романовой? – предлагает Брок, но тут же слышит возмущенный вопль и поворачивается к насупившимся Стиву и Баки: – Нет так нет.

***

Пока Брок варит кашу, а Тони и Брюс под недовольный бубнеж Баки убирают подальше колюще-режущие предметы, уносят стеклянный кофейный столик и приносят откуда-то мягкие кресла на коротких ножках, Стив пытается что-то нарисовать на листе бумаги, но получаются только неровные линии и непонятные завитки, поэтому он с обиженным вскриком разбрасывает карандаши по гостиной.

– Характер не пропьешь, – хмыкает Брок.

После ужина, прошедшего вполне гладко и тихо, если не считать заляпанного кашей стола, Стив пытается что-то сказать, но Брок только пожимает плечами:

– Прости, Кэп, я не понимаю, а Джек приедет только завтра. 

Стив снова сморщивается и краснеет, Брок уже успевает мысленно настроиться на очередной сеанс слез, когда тот очень четко выдает:

– Надо. Туалет.

И Баки согласно угукает.

***

– Потом будете смущаться и стесняться, – говорит Брок, когда ставит их обоих в ванну и включает душ. – Я не Роллинз, парни, у меня нет опыта в виде трех детей и двух младших братьев, так что давайте по-солдатски четко и быстро. В конце концов, с самым страшным вы уже справились, а уж то, что я мою после этого ваши задницы, как-нибудь придется пережить. И заметьте – не только вам.

Он быстро моет их каким-то вкусно пахнущим конфетами детским гелем для душа, а сам старается не думать о том, что они с ним сделают, когда вернутся в прежнюю форму. Хотя, что уж там, говорит Брок сам себе, как будто мы в одной душевой ни разу не были после миссий. 

Ему тут же хочется ударить себя по лбу, или вообще врезаться головой в стену посильнее. Пару раз. Ибо воображение подкидывает картинку, где он так же моет Стива и Баки, но в их привычном виде. 

Вот только не хватало, чтобы у меня вставало, пока я занимаюсь с двухлетними детьми, мысленно ворчит Брок, закутывая разомлевших малышей в пушистые полотенца.

В спальне он надевает на них памперсы, преодолевая слабое сопротивление.

– А что, лучше мокрая кровать под задницей? – язвительно интересуется он у насупившегося Баки.

Тот, может, и возразил бы что-нибудь, но только заразительно зевает и трет сонные глаза кулачком.

Брок укладывает их на слишком большой кровати и снова обкладывает подушками и свернутыми в рулон одеялами, как научил Джек, а сам выходит в гостиную.

– Как зафиксировать нужное вам излучение? Я могу вернуться, но хрен знает, откуда был тот поток воздуха и повторится ли он. А если повторится – кто из вас будет возвращать уже нас троих? – сразу спрашивает Брок.

– С места в карьер? – язвит Тони. – Уже наигрался в гордого папашу?

Брок мгновенно щерится:

– Горишь желанием объясняться с Фьюри? Нам и так пришлось от имени Кэпа обещать отчет к понедельнику и кидать три заявки на срочные отгулы до конца недели на него, Барнса и меня. Без объяснений. С телефона Кэпа, с его личной почты и с его ведома, конечно, и тем не менее.

– Приборы мы тебе дадим, соорудим до завтра, – перебивает его Тони, успокаивающе поднимая ладони, – но сами туда не сунемся, без нас вы вообще не справитесь.

Брок фыркает, но все-таки кивает, соглашаясь.

– А вот как найти это излучение и не попасть под него, думай сам, нас там не было, – качает головой Брюс.

Из спальни раздается вскрик, а потом громкий плач, и Брок, не успевая даже о чем-либо подумать, срывается с места.

– Что такое? – он подхватывает на руки заходящегося в истерике Баки и прижимает к себе испуганного сонного Стива, который явно размышляет – зареветь за компанию или не стоит. 

Баки трясет в воздухе рукой, словно кого-то изображая, и Брок понимает:

– Гидра? Господи, тебе снятся взрослые сны. Вам обоим.

Стив все же всхлипывает, и Брок тоже затягивает его к себе на колени и так и сидит, слегка покачиваясь, пока они снова не засыпают.

В комнату заглядывает Брюс.

– Беннер, все завтра, – шепотом говорит Брок и ложится на кровать рядом с сопящими в обнимку малышами.

***

Баки оказывается ужасным соней, и с утра отказывается вставать и капризничает, когда Брок все-таки поднимает его и несет умываться. Стив носится вокруг них маленьким неуклюжим ураганом, умудряется упасть и ободрать коленку. Брок, вздыхая, наклеивает ему веселенький пластырь с розовыми и фиолетовыми слониками.

Он мысленно обещает себе заказать для жены Джека ее любимый торт. И букет цветов. И бутылку какого-нибудь хорошего вина. Заслужила, думает Брок, доставая из кажущейся бездонной сумки новые детские зубные щетки.

***

После завтрака, когда Стив и Баки устраиваются на ковре посреди гостиной, перебирая принесенные Джеком игрушки, Брок тихо переговаривается с Тони и Брюсом.

– Про приборы и их работу я понял, – кивает он, – но что, если я не засеку тот поток воздуха, про который они говорили? Без этого вообще ничего сделать не выйдет?

Брюс качает головой, Тони пожимает плечами:

– Ни одной идеи, серьезно. 

– А почему у Барнса нет руки? – спрашивает вместо приветствия Джек.

– Потому что они не откатились, а обратились, – задумчиво говорит Брюс, глядя на смеющихся малышей, – сыворотка в их крови есть, она активна, но словно бы... не знаю, как объяснить без медицинских подробностей.

– Словно спит, грубо говоря, – разводит руками Тони, и Брюс, чуть помедлив, слегка неуверенно кивает. – Это не дети образца двадцатого года прошлого века, это именно что экстремально омоложенные супер-солдаты. И мы, кстати, даже предсказать не можем, как будет проходить их взросление и что с ними будет в периоды гормональной перестройки, если их все-таки придется растить заново.

Брок обхватывает голову руками, еще больше взъерошивая волосы.

– Задача понятна, – говорит наконец он, – без образцов излучения не возвращаться.

Вдруг все понимают, что в комнате стало как-то тихо, и медленно поворачиваются к малышам.

– Скажи мне, что ты все это записываешь, Старк, – тихо произносит Брок и достает из кармана телефон, чтобы сделать фото.

– Еще бы, – почти шепотом подтверждает тот.

Стив и Баки спят, обняв друг друга и большого плюшевого медведя. 

Баки сосет во сне палец.

***

Джек и Брок медленно и осторожно идут по парковке, СТРАЙК они с собой не взяли, так что в джете их никто не ждет.

Они то и дело останавливаются, осматриваются, отслеживают направление ветра, проверяют приборы – и ничего. На экранах нули, сигналы молчат, напряжение внутри Брока возрастает до холодного бешенства.

– Так, давай еще раз, – он останавливается, глубоко вздыхает и поворачивается на пятках в обратную сторону. – В десяти метрах отсюда мы нашли их одежду, если верить их словам, они не сделали и пяти шагов после непонятного воздействия. Но тут вообще ничерта нет, – Брок поворачивается на триста шестьдесят градусов, вытягивая руку с анализатором и вглядываясь в воздух – не колышется ли где.

– Ничего похожего на марево, – угрюмо подтверждает Джек. – А если это было точечное наведенное воздействие? Или теплый воздух действительно был – но лишь активировал ранее схваченное облучение?

Брок внимательно смотрит на него, а потом переводит взгляд на четырехэтажное здание лаборатории, частично обрушившееся после нескольких взрывов, устроенных самими учеными, чтобы замести следы. Джек тяжело вздыхает.

– Тыкаем пальцем в небо, – ворчит Брок. – Но ничего другого не остается.

Он делает несколько шагов к лаборатории и вдруг замирает.

– Не шевелись, Джек, – сипло приказывает он.

– Вижу, – кивает тот.

Впереди них – буквально в метре – воздух внезапно начинает колыхаться.

Брок внимательно смотрит себе и Джеку под ноги – асфальт как асфальт, ничего никуда не проваливается. Даже трещин нет. Он оглядывается и осторожно отступает на пару шагов назад. Колебания воздуха прекращаются.

– Херня какая-то, – сквозь зубы цедит Джек. – Я не вижу наблюдателей, вообще никого не вижу, – говорит он, обводя здание тепловизором и внимательно глядя на экран. – И ничего, – добавляет он. – Ни лазера, ни приборов слежения. Как оно включается и выключается – хер его знает. 

– Так, давай все по порядку. Сначала попробуем зафиксировать излучение, а потом выяснить, откуда оно идет, и либо притащить излучатель Старку, либо похерить его к чертям, чтобы никого больше не зацепило, – хмурясь, распоряжается Брок.

Он выдыхает и снова шагает вперед, замечая, когда именно появляется излучение. Останавливается, еще раз осматривается.

– Смотри, – Брок показывает на одно из окон, где внезапно начинает колыхаться штора.

– Приборы молчат, – пожимает плечами Джек. – Поднимемся туда, попробуем разобраться. Я тут подумал, командир, – продолжает он практически без паузы, – у тебя красивые руки.

Брок, коротко встряхнув головой, поворачивается к нему:

– По-твоему, мой мозг мало за последние сутки взрывался? Решил меня добить? – На сарказм сил уже не хватает, собственный голос звучит до отвращения устало. – И давно ты засматриваешься на мужские руки, Джеки? Чего я о тебе еще не знаю?

Джек насмешливо фыркает.

– Ты удержишь маленькой детской ладошкой эту дуру? – он кивает на анализатор в ладони Брока.

– Бля, – выдыхает Брок, передергивается от пробежавших по спине ледяных мурашек. – Изобретатели хреновы. Спасибо, Джек.

– Обращайся, – серьезно кивает тот, доставая из кармана куртки изоленту и протягивая Броку кусок арматуры.

Мерцающий воздух даже не снимает с нее ржавчину.

– Ну, – пожимает плечами Брок, – надеюсь, эти приборы хоть что-нибудь зафиксировали. И мы теперь точно знаем, что на неживые объекты эта херня никакого воздействия не оказывает.

Они поднимаются в ту самую комнату, где колыхалась штора, осматриваются с порога и даже проверяют все теми же примотанными к арматуре анализаторами, прежде чем войти и взять с подоконника странный черный куб – он не фонит, не излучает, только оказывается гораздо тяжелее, чем выглядит.

Брок несет его перед собой, вперед той стороной, которая была повернута к улице. Джек кусками изоленты сверху изображает стрелку, обозначая потенциальную опасность.

Поставив куб в джет, они возвращаются на ту точку, откуда наблюдали непонятное излучение, и ничего больше не находят.

– По крайней мере, источник мы, похоже, обнаружили, – подытоживает Брок.

***

– Никогда ни с чем подобным не сталкивался, – поджимая губы, заявляет Стрендж. – Посмотрю в библиотеке, если что – дам знать, – обещает он и тут же уходит в портал, открывая его прямо в лаборатории.

Тони, Брюс и Брок снова переводят взгляд на куб, экранированный защитным куполом.

– Так, – Тони хлопает себя по бедрам и поднимается со стула. – Я собираюсь выпить, ко мне кто-нибудь присоединится?

Брок напоказ тоскливо вздыхает:

– Предложи это еще раз, когда вернешь Роджерса и Барнса, и я с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию.

– Посмотрим на твое поведение, папаша, – язвит Тони.

***

– Не зря я никогда не хотел семью, – ворчит Брок, пытаясь одновременно следить за готовящимся ужином и детьми в гостиной – и все-таки читать один из сайтов, ссылку на которые скинул Тони.

Голова просто гудит от информации, которая, Брок уверен, больше никогда ему не понадобится. И это он читает только самое главное, не вдаваясь в подробности. Потому что в любой момент может позвонить Джеку и попросить совета или помощи. 

– А у нас не просто дети, у нас гребаные супер-солдаты, – бубнит он себе под нос, наблюдая, как Барнс сосредоточенно откручивает уже безухому зайцу голову, зажав беднягу между колен. – И чем он тебе не понравился? – спрашивает Брок, подойдя ближе.

Баки кидает в него останками зайца и топает в кухню.

Брок глубоко вздыхает – он не понимает, хочется ему рассмеяться, в очередной раз постучаться головой в стену или плюнуть на все и позвонить кому-нибудь из женской части Мстителей, у которых, если верить все тому же сайту, должен быть врожденный материнский инстинкт.

Баки из кухни громким возмущенным криком требует ужин.

– Я почему-то думал, что с тобой будет больше проблем, Кэп, – признается Брок и берет Стива за руку, помогая встать с пола и дойти до кухни.

***

– А хотите поплескаться в ванне с уточками и всем таким прочим? – спрашивает Брок на третий вечер. – В конце концов, вы же дети, пользуйтесь преимуществами, пока можно.

Ближайшие полчаса он, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть улыбку, наблюдает за тем, как Баки и Стив с веселым смехом плещут друг в друга водой, запускают по поднятым волнам уточек и топят резиновую акулу, размером почти с них самих. 

А потом долго сидит рядом с ними, когда они засыпают, и потирает щеку, куда Баки его перед сном почему-то поцеловал.

***

– Хочешь присутствовать при эксперименте? – спрашивает Старк за обедом на пятый день.

– Спрашиваешь, – мгновенно кивает Брок. – Только подожди, уложу детей.

Для Баки дневной сон не оказывается проблемой – он вообще готов, кажется, спать сутки напролет. А вот Стив упрямится все сильнее с каждым днем.

– Ну чего ты, днем же тебе не снятся кошмары, – уговаривает его Брок, замечая упрямо поджатую и подрагивающую губу. – Вот разбудишь сейчас своего драгоценного Баки...

Стив тут же перестает всхлипывать, поворачивается к сопящему Баки и обхватывает его ручонками.

– Не хочешь спать, просто полежи рядом с ним, ладно? Я ненадолго уйду в лабораторию. Если все получится, завтра вы уже будете прежними, – говорит Брок, мягко поглаживая Стива по спине.

И нет, это он просто вычитал на сайте, это успокаивающий жест, ему самому вообще не хочется этого делать. И он будет только рад, когда этот детский сад наконец закончится. Разумеется, он же не нанимался в няньки, пусть и к Бессмертным, говорит Брок сам себе, пока идет по коридорам. 

Получается как-то неубедительно.

***

На площадке в капсуле сидит тощий кот, обвешанный датчиками.

– Где вы нашли это страшилище? – интересуется Брок.

– Хэппи купил у какого-то бомжа, – отмахивается Старк, проверяя параметры эксперимента. – Ну, понеслась.

Воздух в камере начинает колебаться, Брюс внимательно следит за показателями и секундомером. Кот за минуту сжимается в милого пушистого котенка и выблевывает содержимое желудка на пол капсулы.

– Кэпа и Зимнего не выворачивало, – задумчиво говорит Брок. 

– А я говорил, что не надо его кормить перед экспериментом, – вопит Тони. 

Брюс смущенно отводит глаза и берет бумажные полотенца.

– Обращение стабильно, – читает показатели Тони, – только датчики с этой мелочи свалились, надо заново прикреплять. 

Через пять минут все убрано, датчики возвращены на место, излучение перенастроено – и котенок обращается во взрослого облезлого кота.

– Ну что, – потирает руки Тони, – пара часов на проверку – и к ужину получим наших богатырей обратно.

– И не надейся, – отрезает Брок, прежде чем понимает, что именно говорит.

Тони и Брюс непонимающе смотрят на него.

– Ох, пожалею я об этом, – качает головой Брок, – но пока не проверите на мне, с ними я экспериментировать не позволю.

***

– Почему, Брок? – спрашивает Джек, внимательно глядя на него.

– А если что-то пойдет не так? – разводит руками Брок. – Я не такой ценный экземпляр, как они, кого-то еще уговаривать на эксперимент – чревато последствиями. Без вариантов. А кот... ну, для меня это не показатель.

Дети словно ощущают напряжение в гостиной, не сводят с них глаз, даже игрушки не трогают.

– А тянуть уже нельзя, – продолжает Брок, – Брюс вчера вечером проверял их, говорит, какие-то мозговые сигналы начинают перестраиваться.

– Да и судя по разговорам, они начинают забывать, – кивает Джек. – Причем Барнс больше. 

– А он и спит больше, – вздыхает Брок. 

Стив забирается на диван, где они сидят, и Брок машинально подхватывает его на руки – так, как привык за эти дни. Баки, подумав, лезет на колени к Джеку.

– Если все получится, – говорит Брок Стиву, – через час-другой вы станете самими собой.

Во взгляде Стива сначала отражается непонимание, а потом он кивает и обхватывает руками шею Брока и быстро, проглатывая окончания слов, что-то говорит ему.

– Он просит тебя не рисковать собой, – переводит Джек.

– Да я понял, – кивает Брок, – еще пару дней назад начал понимать. Ну, большую часть того, что они говорят.

В кармане звонко пиликает телефон.

Брок включает мультики и сажает Стива и Баки рядом на диване.

– Посидите одни минут пятнадцать, ладно? – спрашивает он почти в пустоту – они, завороженные яркими картинками, его уже не слышат.

***

Брок, в трусах и футболке, встает на прохладный пол капсулы.

– Обратный отсчет, – говорит Тони, – три, два, один...

Все перед глазами плывет, мир начинает увеличиваться, трусы съезжают со ставшего каким-то маленьким и слабым тела. Брок не сразу понимает, что орет во все горло и никак не может успокоиться. Щекам горячо от собственных слез. И страшно так, как не было еще ни разу в сознательной жизни. Даже после самых кошмарных снов.

Его подхватывают большие сильные ладони, поднимают высоко вверх, кто-то с очень знакомым голосом зовет по имени и успокаивающе прижимает к себе. Джек, понимает Брок. В этих защищающих объятиях становится намного спокойнее, и постепенно он перестает плакать. Только время от времени вздрагивает, икая.

Джек садится с ним на диван, дает стакан воды.

– Ты как, Брок?

– Нормально, – хочет буркнуть он, но получается что-то невнятно-писклявое. 

Он и забыл, каким был в детстве его голос.

– Отнеси меня к ним, – просит Брок. – Они должны видеть, что все в порядке. Тогда им будет спокойнее.

Джек кивает и выходит из лаборатории.

Стив и Баки во все глаза смотрят на Брока в огромной для него футболке.

– Привет, – говорит Брок.

– И ты тоже, – хмурясь, ворчит Баки.

– Эксперимент, скоро я вернусь взрослым – и тогда вернем вас.

– Ладно, – говорит Стив, снова отворачиваясь к телевизору.

Брок бросает взгляд на экран – и происходящее захватывает его так, что он недовольно хнычет, когда Джек снова берет его на руки.

– Я вам троим включу мультики чуть позже, – серьезно обещает Джек, – под виски отлично пойдет.

***

– Блядь, – говорит Брок, поддергивая трусы и выходя из капсулы. – Про виски ты очень кстати упомянул, Джек.

Его все еще потряхивает. И очень хочется выпить, чтобы перестать думать о том, как его мальчишки переживут это возвращение. Его мальчишки, можно подумать, мысленно фыркает он. Вот уж точно – папаша.

– Опиши ощущения, – просит Брюс, вводя иглу в его вену и набирая в пробирку кровь.

– Все тело зудит, растягивается, словно пластилиновое, приятного мало, честно говоря, – морщится Брок. – Но зато мозги встают на место. И не хочется биться в истерике по любому поводу. А поводов дохрена даже за эти – сколько я там мелким был? – за десять минут, ага. Но в целом терпимо, превращаться в ребенка гораздо страшнее. Ощущение такой внезапной беспомощности почти нокаутирует.

– Десять минут не пять дней, – задумчиво тянет Тони. 

– Думаешь, не вспомнят то, что забыли? – напрягается Брок.

– Мы можем только надеяться, – разводит руками Брюс.

***

Брок ведет их в лабораторию и не понимает, что именно чувствует – то ли предвкушение скорого освобождения, то ли уже начинающую ныть болью в висках ностальгию.

– А не так уж и плохо было, а? – улыбаясь, спрашивает он, пытаясь отогнать и их, и свое беспокойство.

Обнимает Баки, целует в лоб, ерошит ему волосы под возмущенный вопль и ставит в капсулу.

– Давай, Зимний, постой пару минут спокойно, я знаю, что это напоминает крио, но все будет хорошо, видишь, я же тут. 

Стив испуганно кричит, рвется к Баки, но Брюс удерживает его, пока не подходит Брок.

– Тише, Кэп, смотри, сейчас он вырастет, а потом ты, – успокаивает Брок, прижимая его к себе.

Баки, пошатываясь, выходит из капсулы, смотрит, набычившись, едва заметно кивает Брюсу, когда тот помогает ему надеть спортивные штаны.

– Твоя рука тут, – говорит Тони, – нацепим чуть позже, лады?

Баки тяжело плюхается на диван и смотрит на Брока со Стивом на руках.

– Ну, мелкий, твоя очередь. Это не страшнее эксперимента Эрскина, о котором ты мне рассказывал. Только есть ужасно хочется.

По лаборатории проносится вздох облегчения – к Баки память вернулась, значит, можно верить в лучшее и со Стивом.

Брок осторожно отстраняет от себя вцепившегося в него Стива и ставит на пол.

– Пора возвратить Капитана Америку стране, – улыбается он.

– Брок, – выдыхает Стив через пару минут, быстро одеваясь, – спасибо тебе!

– Ну да, конечно, а Тони Старк перебьется, – возмущенно бормочет Тони.

Брок переводит взгляд со Стива на Баки, молча кивает и выходит из лаборатории.

Час, прежде чем Старк и Беннер их отпустят, говорит сам себе Брок, хоть и не совсем понимает, почему хочет сбежать.

– Пятница, будь другом, скинь мне все видео с малышами на планшет. Уверен, Старк не будет против.

– Разрешение есть, выполняю, – отзывается ИскИн.

Едва с планшета поступает сигнал об окончании закачки файлов, Брок покидает Башню, ловит такси и уезжает домой, не соблазняясь даже халявным виски – какая выпивка вечером воскресенья, учитывая, что утром их будет ждать на ковер вряд ли очень добрый и довольный Фьюри.

***

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает за обедом Джек. – На разборе полетов молчал, парней не гоняешь, весь в себе.

– На разборе полетов отдувался Кэп, – фыркает Брок, – перебивать его – дураков нет. Теперь еще Беннеру со Старком от Фьюри отбиваться, который возжелал всеми правдами и неправдами заполучить этот черный ящик.

– Интересно, – задумчиво тянет Джек, – а нахрена кто-то вообще создал именно такую установку? Почему превращение в детей?

– Башку даю на отсечение – это инопланетная хрень, – пожимает плечами Брок. – И вполне возможно, у них она действовала иначе. Ладно в нашем мире хоть на атомы попавших под луч не распыляет.

Их обоих передергивает от представившейся картинки.

– Красиво с темы съехал, – после недолгой паузы хмыкает Джек. – И все-таки, командир, я тебя почти пятнадцать лет знаю, с тобой что-то не то.

Брок вздыхает и медленно кивает.

– Сам пока понять не могу, Джеки, – признается он, – наверно, просто еще не отпустило все это вот, – он неопределенно взмахивает рукой и, замечая встревоженный взгляд Джека, быстро добавляет: – Физически все отлично, никаких последствий двойного обращения. 

Джек вздыхает и заметно расслабляется.

– Ладно, тогда как насчет спарринга?

***

Целых три дня удается пожить спокойно, пока Фьюри не выдергивает СТРАЙК на очередную операцию.

– Какого. Хера. Это. Было? – рычит взбешенный Джек, затягивая жгут на простреленной руке Брока. – Ладно Бессмертные, мы привыкли, что они кузнечиками скачут под пулями, но ты-то куда полез?!

– Вот именно, что кузнечиками, – огрызается Брок, – одного чуть по ногам не зацепило, второму едва полбашки не снесло. 

– Брок, – Джек хватает его за грудки и встряхивает, – очнись! Они уже не дети, им не надо клеить пластыри на разбитые коленки и поцарапанные локти. Они-то выживут, а ты – нет!

Брок вздыхает, опускает голову и закрывает глаза рукой.

– Да понимаю я все, Джек, – глухо говорит он.

Они сидят вдвоем в самом хвосте джета – Джек одним взглядом всех разогнал. 

– Я не хочу менять командира, – ворчит он, успокаиваясь. – И друга тоже. 

Брок молча пихает его плечом в плечо.

***

Он отказывается от больничного – пуля прошла навылет, кость не задета, еще из-за этой царапины дома сидеть. Да не на того напали.

Тем более, что дома – планшет с теми самыми видео, от которых почему-то тянет под ребрами.

Брок отказывается думать, что влюбился. Хотя бы потому, что не разделяет то, что чувствует к Стиву и Баки. К ним обоим – как к чему-то единому целому.

Он пытается анализировать, даже листает пару минут фотографии детей – на большее его не хватает, не умиляют его эти измазанные шоколадом, кашей, маминой губной помадой и прочим "ангелочки". Прибить хочется. Хотя почему-то Стив, проливший на себя суп, такого желания не вызвал. И Баки, когда запускал в него частями несчастного зайца, – тоже.

– Брок, ты почему здесь? – спрашивает Стив, чуть нахмурясь, сталкиваясь с ним в коридоре базы.

– Работаю я тут, – бурчит Брок, отмечая, что синяк на скуле Стива за ночь почти сошел и рваная рана на тыльной стороне ладони заметно подзатянулась.

Стив мягко улыбается:

– Зайди ко мне в кабинет, пожалуйста.

***

– Мы же тебя так толком и не поблагодарили за все, что ты для нас эти пять дней делал, – говорит Стив, усаживаясь на угол стола напротив диванчика, на котором сидят Брок и Баки.

– Ага, – подхватывает Баки и улыбается так, что Брок нервно сглатывает, – ты даже не представляешь, как все круто изменилось после этого приключения.

– Бак, – пытается остановить его покрасневший Стив.

– А что, мелкий, он же командир нашей группы поддержки, он должен знать, что мы с тобой можем стать еще более непредсказуемыми во время миссий, – разводит руками Баки.

– Да куда уж больше, – фыркает Брок и буквально пятой точкой ощущает, что ему не понравится то, что эти двое хотят ему сказать.

Баки смеется:

– А ты-то сам куда вчера полез, ну? С режима папаши еще не переключился?

– Баки, – с упреком произносит Стив, снова усаживая вскочившего было Брока. 

– Говорите уже, что собирались, меня там парни в зале заждались, – хмурится Брок.

– Не сердись, – серьезно просит Баки, – я не хотел тебя обидеть. Мы тоже к тебе привыкли за это время и, честно говоря, вчера за тебя волновались. Стив даже врачу звонил, когда узнал, что ты отказался от больничного.

Брок переводит взгляд с одного на другого и молчит, только пальцем по часам щелкает. 

– В первую ночь, – начинает Стив, – когда мы стали прежними, мы оба не могли заснуть, пока Баки не пришел ко мне. Привыкли за эти дни спать в обнимку, представляешь, – смущенно усмехается он.

Брок удивленно поднимает бровь:

– Я был уверен, что вы уже давно вместе, – признается он.

Стив густо краснеет и отводит взгляд.

– Неа, не были, – говорит Баки, – а теперь – да. Я всегда почему-то думал, что Стив исключительно по девочкам, а он боялся, что я его оттолкну. Но произошедшее нас слегка встряхнуло.

Нежность и восхищение в голосе Баки вызывают у Брока искреннюю улыбку, несмотря на то, что в голове стучат звонкие молоточки и сердцу отчего-то очень трудно биться.

– Вот и отлично, – кивает он. – Информацию принял, усвоил. Парням скажу, что вы теперь будете не только Бессмертными, но еще и Неуловимыми.

– Брок, – Стив садится рядом и осторожно обнимает его за плечи, – мы понимаем, что ты чувствуешь, мы и сами постоянно то друг за другом смотрели, то за тобой, вместо того, чтобы все свое внимание уделять заданию. Потому так и получилось, что нас с Баки едва не зацепило, а в итоге пострадал ты, потому что не выдержал и сорвался, – он чуть нервно улыбается, смотрит с тревогой. – Ты всегда был более рассудительным, чем мы, пожалуйста, постарайся таким и остаться. Нам было бы легче, если бы мы были уверены, что ты не рванешь в гущу событий в следующий раз. А работать с какой-либо другой группой мы категорически отказываемся.

Брок пытается вспомнить, говорил ли раньше Стив о них с Баки "мы", так легко и правильно соединяя их между собой.

– Только если вы поклянетесь быть осторожнее, – соглашается Брок.

– Это сложно, но мы постараемся, – обещает Баки.

***

– Почему вы от помощи Романовой отказались? – спрашивает Брок через несколько дней, когда они пьют вместе кофе в обеденный перерыв.

– Ты адекватный, – пожимает плечами Баки, – а девчонки могли бы начать все эти сюси-пуси, – его аж передергивает от картинки в воображении.

– Ну и в случае Наташи это было бы нечестно, – тише добавляет Стив. – Она грезит детьми, а тут – ну, как поманить мечтой и захлопнуть перед носом дверь.

– Да, жестоко, – соглашается Брок.

– А вот почему ты вызвался на эксперимент? – спрашивает Баки, пристально глядя Броку в глаза.

– А кто еще? Беннер – не вариант, Старк бы не полез, у Джека дети, я бы себя сожрал, если б что-то пошло не так. И, как я уже говорил, я не такой ценный экземпляр, как вы двое. 

– Ты даже не представляешь, как заблуждаешься, – задумчиво произносит Стив, и Баки едва заметно кивает.

***

Когда тоска по малышам окончательно трансформируется в крепкий стояк на взрослых Стива и Баки, Брок не отслеживает, но фото со спящим Баки с пальцем во рту и обнимающим его Стивом с экрана телефона не убирает.

И все чаще залипает во время тренировок, когда Стив с Баки разминаются на ринге или, словно бы на спор или напоказ, тягают штанги. И только отмахивается на очередной вопросительный взгляд Джека.

Отрицать очевидное больше не получается. Влюбился. Умудрился. Вляпался. По самые уши. В обоих сразу. 

И они нихрена не помогают успокоиться. То в гости зовут, якобы Старк помнит про обещанный виски, и слишком явно огорчаются на вежливый отказ. То выспрашивают о самочувствии по несколько раз на дню – особенно настойчиво, когда Брок задевает что-нибудь простреленной рукой и непроизвольно морщится. То внезапно кофе принесут, мол, себе покупали – ну и на него захватили, все равно по пути. Ага, по пути – на второй этаж базы через подвал. Разумеется, а как же иначе.

И что самое странное – Брок был уверен, что будет скучать по ласковому и в основном спокойному малышу-Стиву, а оказывается, что недовольного по утрам, капризного и проказливого Баки ему не хватает больше. И снова хочется поймать смешинку в его глазах – за минуту до новой шалости. 

Почему-то Брок уверен, что Баки и взрослому от серьезности до озорства – всего полшага.

***

– Пойдем в кино, Брок, – предлагает Стив, алея от смущения.

– Ну ты меня еще в цирк позови, – фыркает Брок.

– Там ретроспектива старых фильмов, – расстроенно вздыхает Стив, – думал, может, тебя заинтересует.

– С этого и надо было начинать, – чуть прищуриваясь, улыбается Брок. – Но у меня есть встречное предложение. Фильмы мы и сами в сети найдем, а холодное пиво и пиццу в кинотеатре вряд ли подадут. И курить там нельзя. Давайте ко мне, а?

– Ты месяц отказывался к нам прийти, что изменилось? – поднимает брови Баки.

– А вам самим не опостылело жить под камерами? – насмешливо интересуется Брок. – Ваше хоум-порно в памяти Пятницы тоже сохраняется.

Стив так отчаянно краснеет, что Брок машинально притягивает его к себе и успокаивающе похлопывает по спине.

Баки как-то странно хрюкает от смеха, а потом начинает откровенно ржать. И только тогда Брок понимает, что именно делает, и неловко отстраняется.

– Иди нахер, – беззлобно огрызается он на Баки.

– Да не вопрос! – В глазах Баки вспыхивают те самые озорные огоньки.

– Короче, – чуть грубовато обрывает его Брок, – пиво с вас, фильмы и жратва с меня, адрес знаете.

***

И все-таки пиво Брок покупает сам, не зная, совпадут ли их вкусы в этом плане, заказывает в ресторане еду и, подумав, звонит в пиццерию – раз уж обещал.

Баки приезжает один, вытаскивает из багажника три упаковки пива – точно такого же.

– Стива Фьюри задержал, у него там какие-то очередные гениальные идеи, – вздыхает Баки и хмыкает, выставляя бутылки в холодильник. – Так что он будет позже, голодный и злой. Ммм, – он зажмуривается и мечтательно улыбается, – ты себе представить не можешь, как охрененно трахается злой Стив.

Брок, собравшийся открыть дверь прибывшему курьеру, оступается от неожиданности. Баки невозмутимо ловит его за локоть и невинно-удивленно поднимает брови.

Они усаживаются на диване в гостиной, выбирают из списка фильмов те, которые устроили бы всех троих. 

Баки прижимается плечом и бедром, постоянно касается рукой, словно случайно сталкиваясь пальцами с пальцами Брока на экране планшета, трется щекой о его плечо.

– Знаешь, так и хочется сказать "брысь", как чужому нелогично ласковому коту, – не выдерживает Брок. – Держи себя в руках, Барнс.

– А может, я хочу, чтобы это ты меня в руках держал? – вполголоса спрашивает Баки, и Брок плавится от интонаций.

Баки перекладывает планшет на столик и забирается к Броку на колени – лицом к лицу.

– Э, – хмурится Брок, – Баки, я серьезно. Не знаю, что вы там с Кэпом задумали, но...

– Брок, – мягко перебивает его Баки, прикасается пальцами к губам, – посмотри мне в глаза и честно скажи, что ты этого не хочешь, – он прижимается бедрами сильнее, давая почувствовать, насколько возбужден.

– Баки, – Брок перехватывает его руки и безуспешно пытается отодвинуть от себя, столкнуть с коленей. – Не важно, чего я хочу, а чего нет. Вы вместе. Я не спец в отношениях, конечно, но если и могу себе что-то представить, то только с одним человеком, понимаешь?

– А мы единое целое, – почти мурлыкает Баки, трется носом о висок и скулу Брока.

С этим, конечно, не поспоришь, думает Брок.

– Знаешь, я скучаю по тому, как ты расчесывал мне волосы, – признается вдруг Баки. – И за ванну с уточками – спасибо. Это был лучший антистресс в моей жизни. Да и в жизни Стива тоже.

Брок улыбается:

– Вам нужен дом с бассейном или с огромным джакузи. 

– Хорошая мысль, – мечтательно прищуривается Баки и трется щекой о щеку Брока. – И с большой кроватью. На троих. 

– Баки, – снова зачем-то пытается возразить Брок, хотя возражать ему, на самом деле, вовсе не хочется.

– Внимание-внимание, – серьезно говорит Баки, обхватывает его лицо ладонями, – только сегодня, эксклюзивное предложение: покупаешь одного супер-солдата, второго получаешь бесплатно. 

– И сколько ты стоишь? – отчего-то хрипло уточняет Брок.

– Дорого, очень дорого, – тихо отвечает Баки, внимательно глядя ему в глаза, – но тебе по карману. 

– Беру, – выдыхает Брок ему в губы и проводит руками от поясницы до плеч, притягивая к себе.

– Продано, возврату не подлежит, – шепчет Баки и наконец-то целует.

Брока словно током пробивает от этого прикосновения. Баки, поначалу мягкий и осторожный, быстро теряет терпение – целует жадно и глубоко, оглаживает ладонями шею, сжимает плечи. Брок стонет, когда Баки плавным движением стекает с коленей на пол, расстегивает джинсы Брока и стягивает их к щиколоткам вместе с трусами. 

– Не зря ты палец во сне сосал, – фыркает Брок, когда Баки обхватывает его член губами.

Баки смеется, и от этой вибрации по телу Брока проходит горячая волна. Он шипит сквозь зубы и непроизвольно подкидывает бедра, но, кажется, Баки совсем не против – одобрительно хлопает ладонью по бедру и прижимает член языком к небу.

Брок уже почти на грани, когда раздается звонок в дверь.

– Черт, – выдыхает он, – должно быть, Стив. Пусти, Баки.

Тот только поднимает ресницы, ловит взгляд и подталкивает рукой выпавший из кармана телефон. Брок быстро набирает "открыто", и через мгновение слышит, как хлопает входная дверь.

– Стив, иди сюда, – говорит Баки низким, чуть хриплым голосом и снова опускает голову.

– Вы... господи... – Стив замирает, едва войдя в гостиную – растрепанный, с мокрыми волосами и в застегнутой через пуговицу рубашке. – Брок?

– П-привет. – Брок смеется сквозь стон от абсурдности ситуации.

Баки, опираясь левой рукой о диван рядом с ногой Брока, правой быстро расстегивает джинсы и пытается стянуть их. Стив тут же оказывается рядом, сдергивает джинсы с задницы Баки, проводит рукой между ягодиц.

– Боже, Бак, когда ты успел? – спрашивает он.

– На базе после душа, – отзывается Баки, лишь на мгновение выпуская член Брока изо рта.

– Твою мать! – Брок едва не кончает, когда Стив вынимает из задницы Баки небольшую черную пробку и тут же заменяет ее собственным членом.

– Достал тебя одноглазый? – Баки смотрит на Стива через плечо.

– Я же тебя просил – не упоминай о нем в постели, – недовольно рычит Стив. Слово – толчок, слово – толчок.

Баки подмигивает Броку и стонет, трется щекой о его член. Брок запускает пальцы в его волосы, гладит по затылку, осторожно тянет, безмолвно прося продолжить. 

Баки кончиком языка проводит по головке, облизывает до корня, прихватывает губами яички. Брок переводит взгляд с Баки на Стива и ошеломленно выдыхает – тот словно горит изнутри, гипнотизирует.

Стив вбивается все сильнее и быстрее, Баки тихо вскрикивает на каждом толчке, мотает головой, щекоча волосами живот Брока. И вдруг напрягается, выгибает спину – и под его пальцами трещит обивка дивана. 

Стив подается вперед, притягивает Брока за шею и впивается поцелуем в его губы. Этого хватает, чтобы они оба сорвались вслед за Баки.

***

Они лежат на полу в гостиной и курят, выпуская дым в потолок, одну сигарету на троих.

– А фильмы я, между прочим, скачал, – говорит Брок, лениво поглаживая пальцами бедро Стива.

– А я выбил нам троим полноценный отпуск, – сообщает Стив, передавая сигарету Баки. – Правда, сначала все-таки миссия.

– А я хочу есть, – заявляет Баки, переворачивается на живот и целует в губы сначала Брока, потом Стива. – А еще я знаю риэлтора, который поможет нам приобрести дом – с бассейном и джакузи. И с огромной спальней. На троих.


End file.
